


If She Ever Leaves Me

by Jbears



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But Waverly still works at Shorty's, F/F, F/M, Nicole's First person POV, One Shot, POV First Person, Sassy Waverly, Shorty's Saloon (Wynonna Earp), Song: If She Ever Leaves Me, Songfic, The Highwomen, canon adjacent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbears/pseuds/Jbears
Summary: I see you watch her, from across the roomDancing her home in your mind…Nicole watches on as Waverly interacts with a customer at Shorty's.





	If She Ever Leaves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy I managed to get something together based on this song! If you haven't listened to it or heard of the Highwomen PLEASE do yourself a favor and get on it.  
https://open.spotify.com/track/7eU4GSfrANUlZBptlflhR5?si=1LIrHL6ZRACjfP4tYLI3OQ
> 
> Brandi Carlile with the first quote "gay country song" and it's delightful.
> 
> Thought I'd try out a little one shot with it. Hope you enjoy!

It’s crowded at Shorty’s tonight, unusual for this early on a Thursday night. I’m surprised I managed to get a seat at the bar, but I won’t complain. Despite how crowded it is, Shorty’s is the same as always. It's dimly lit, smoky for no real reason, the music from the old corner jukebox never quite loud enough to distract from any given conversation around the pool table or the bar. It’s lively, homey, it’s welcoming.

And, same as usual, Waverly Earp is behind the bar.

Randy left an hour ago, his usual nursing of a drink while people watching long over. I stuck around though, waiting inevitably for Wynonna and Dolls to show up with the dregs of whatever odd case they’re working on at the moment and not subtly asking for the advice of us ‘local flatfoots.’ But until then, I suppose I’ll wait and watch some more.

Watching anyone else, however, is difficult. It is every time Randy brings me in the place because the prettiest girl around is on the other side of the bar. She’s quite the popular girl in town, Waverly. Wynonna told me they gave her a sash once for being the ‘Nicest Person in Purgatory,’ and you can tell. She takes her time with everyone she pours a drink for, and she knows most everyone. She’ll ask about your family or your day, remembering little details you’ve forgotten you told her. She’s insanely smart, and I’ve always wondered what she wanted to do outside of this small town. She’s destined to be more than a barmaid, as good as she is (and as good as she looks) doing it.

_ She loves wild horses, and tumbling dice _

_ She don’t have a single tattoo… _

“Can I get a beer please, pretty lady?” I break my gaze from Waverly at the call to her from beside me. He’s got an obnoxious grin on his face and is bulging out of his tight rodeo button-up shirt, hair strategically gelled like he’s trying to be an old western version of an Aéropostale model from 2004. Sort of reminds me of Champ Hardy, but he’s over by the pool table with a bunch of guys, holding the pool stick like some obnoxious phallic extension. This guy must be new in town. 

_ I see you watch her, from across the room _

_ Dancing her home in your mind… _

“Excellent service here, I have to say.” He leans in, blatantly trying to hold eye contact with Waverly. I’m surprised his eyes haven’t run down her Shorty’s crop top yet. She smiles politely at him, but her eyes hold back from the crescent moons they become when she truly smiles at you. To anyone who doesn’t know her, it’s a very kind look. She hands him a perfectly poured glass.

“Waverly here is one of a kind.” Rosita piped up as she washed the empty glasses she’d collected throughout the bar and grinned at Waverly, who gave her a discreet eye roll in return. 

“Waverly. Pretty name, it fits.” He grins at her again, hoping to get a rise out of her, I assume. She shakes her head with a small smirk and a bit of a blush, but he doesn’t get a response. 

She takes her time, efficiently serving the crowded bar, even getting a pitcher for Champ and his buddies. He learned long ago not to bother her after Wynonna nearly chased him completely out of town. They were… friendly? I don’t question it. The guy next to me sits there though, not planning to move, apparently. I wonder what he’s doing in town until Carl comes and sits down next to him. Of course he knows Carl… stupid Carl.

“Need another?” she asks me, giving me that genuine smile that was missing earlier. I just have to nod and she’s pouring one for me. 

The guy next to me sees this as another opportunity, and after nudging Carl to ‘watch this’ asks, “Lemme buy you a shot! You’re back there all alone with this crowded place, you deserve one.”

You can see her jaw clench just before the tight smile returns. But then there’s a spark, the Waverly one, that comes onto her face as she reaches for the whiskey below the counter.

Instead of the shots at her side, she picks up two old fashioned whiskey glasses from below the bar and pours an overly generous amount into each. You can see the guy visibly gulp, but quickly cover it with bravado. Before he can say anything she’s cheersed him and throws the entirety of her glass back without a flinch. 

_ She’ll drink all the liquor, and leave you the ice _

_ That’s too much cologne… _

He takes the double in stride, but a small cough escapes before he can stop it. I swallow my own grin in the fresh beer I’m drinking silently to the side, but Carl claps him on the back and laughs at him for me. Perhaps that knocked him down a notch in his pursuit because for the last hour he’s been nursing his ego with more beer and irrational conversation with Carl. 

I noticed Wynonna and Dolls just came in, sitting in their usual booth in the back as they gesture me over. 

"Haught Pocket, get your ass over here!" Wynonna yells across the bar but I wave her off. I have to see how this plays out.

“When’s your shift over?” He asks eventually when she’s pouring him yet another.

The smile appears for the third time, but this time she leans over the counter looking directly at him, a bit of seduction in her tone.

“Soon,” is all she responds, snatching up his cash from the bar. He grins wildly at her.

“Get this last round and you’re good to go, girl.” Waverly’s aunt Gus, the owner of the bar, pipes up when she comes out from the back office a few minutes later.

She thanks Gus and gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking around the bar toward the guy. He stands up from his barstool in front of her. 

“Wanna dance?” He asks, his voice slightly slurring, but he’s holding it together. He hasn’t had enough to be sloppy, he still thinks he’s smooth. He holds out his hand. And that’s when she looks over his shoulder at me.

Her gaze lingers on him for a second longer before a smirk plays at her lips. “Thanks, but no thanks,” she shrugs her shoulders and steps around him.

_ Well, it takes more than whiskey to make that flower bloom _

_ By the third drink, you'll find out she's mine _

“Your sister and Dolls are over there, care to join them?” I ask as she steps up to me, and I can’t help but enjoy the bewildered look I catch with the guy over the top of Waverly’s head.

I can feel her arms wrap around my waist and her soft weight sink into its familiar place on my chest, her head cradled at my neck as she nuzzles in. I feel her nod and then she pulls back and looks at me.

“Hi love,” is all she says before that brilliant full smile comes to her face.

I can’t help but kiss her.

_ I've loved her in secret _

_ I've loved her out loud _

_ The sky hasn't always been blue _

With her soft lips pressed to mine, her warmth surrounding me, I know it’s not about anyone else in the bar except me. She’s truly extraordinary. And she’s mine.

She pulls me from the bar to the middle of the room and I can’t help but spin her around, dancing to the soft song playing on the Jukebox for just a moment.

_ It might last forever _

_ Or it might not work out _

_ If she ever leaves me, it won't be for you _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and for real, check out the Highwomen. (Badasses)  
I'm on twitter now too! @jbears20


End file.
